


It's Better This Way

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Emotionally hurt reader, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Pregnancy, Self-Sacrificing Sam Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam has made up his mind that he's doing the right thing and there's nothing you can say to change it





	It's Better This Way

“What are you saying?” The saline already making your cheeks sticky as it made its way to seep between your parted lips.

“You know what I'm saying. We both knew this was coming, it was just a matter of time before this just...wasn't fun anymore.” The crack in his voice betrayed his true emotions and he cleared his throat as he continued to pack his bag.

“No. I'm not buying it Sam. You're not that good at lying,” you took a steadying breath that failed, “Especially not to me.”

He slammed his gun on top of his clothes in his duffel and turned to face you, “That's just it,” he laughed without humor, “I have been lying to you, this entire time. I just wanted- it was only what you wanted to hear. It didn't mean anything.”

Fresh tears streamed down your face, if only he would let you talk to him, there was a better way to get through this, he didn't have to push you away. “Sam,” the sound of his name in your wrecked voice made him freeze in place when he turned away from you.

“Y/N,” he whispered your name, you could barely hear it over your ragged breathing, but then he shook his head and set his shoulders, grabbing his bag.

You took a few steps closer to him and reached out to him, but didn't dare touch him, “We can get through this Sam, _please_ ,” you could hardly form the words, they got stuck in your throat, “Please, don't leave me. Not now.”

You took your arm that had been reaching for him and wrapped it around your chest as you began sobbing outright; unable to control the gravity of exactly what had just happened, and what was getting ready to happen.

When you could lift your head to look at him, you saw that his head was hanging, his shoulders slumped. You couldn't stand to see him in pain. Without thinking you rushed forward and wrapped your arms around his torso, willing him to let you make him stay.

He melted at your touch and wrapped his arm around yours, accepting your act of comfort. Just as quickly as he allowed it, he stiffened and shifted himself out of your embrace before turning on you. Sam was typically such a gentle giant, you had never feared him before, and he had never made himself so imposing towards you; but the look in his eye and the set of his jaw had you stepping backwards to get away from him.

His eyes flashed as you coward in front of him, “That's better, I do nothing but destroy the people around me. It's better this way, for both of you.”

His words rang in your head as he slammed the door shut and left you heaving on the cheap motel mattress clinging to the source of what had been all your hope thirty minutes prior. Two little lines staring back at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
